deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News September 2016
Last month, on Deadliest Fiction... Quick Notice: I apologize for the late news blog, school and life things have kept me busy and prevented me from fulfilling my duties. I will try to get a news blog out by the 1st of November. World News * This was more of a debate between US and World, but I decided since this wiki is for people of SCIENCE! that it would reasonably belong here. NASA has made all of its research free to public online for people to see. And to confirm that they have not sadly found any sweet aliens with big eyes that don't want to kill us. This is a major win for all those who were interested in learning more about the pursuits of mankind on our planet and beyond it. There's also room for a shameless plug here, but I will avoid doing so since its on the main page. * While the Olympics may have passed we may look back on a previous Olympics, one with less guns and disease and more doping and child labor with Beijing. Russia is no stranger to controversy when it comes to the Olympics, but only recently has it been uncovered on how extensive and corrupt the system of doping is. With Russian athletes having been banned from competing in Rio, while some still did make it through to compete. Back when Russia won the gold medal in Relay, they have been stripped due to doping. Needless to say, Putin is just as always, not happy. To brighten this story up, a Polish athlete managed to donate his to fight cancer. * This is a bit more recent, but I'd like to bring some attention to this story since I don't think many know about it. The country of Costa Rica has undertaken a massive project to ensure that the country can run on renewable energy. And they've just that for over two months, Costa Rica has managed to run off solar energy supplies in an effort to show the world that it can be done, atleast for smaller countries. So perhaps if with enough effort being done, other smaller countries can follow in its footsteps and attempt this project as well. US News * Time to start off this month with some funny US news. The US prison system is kind of yeah. The usual forms of currency between prisoners consists of items considered contraband, such as, but not limited to, tobacco, alcohol, various illegal drugs and ramen noodles. Now while that last one may sound a bit weird, its currently replacing tobacco as the most common form of currency between prisoners. Studies have found the decline in quality of food and quantity of it has led to the displacement of a pack of smokes in favor of munching down on a bowl of noodles. Prisoners have gotten creative with the beloved pack of insta-noodles by making a recipe cook of them. So if anyone says American innovation is dead, show them that US prisoners know how to make a mean ramen noodle tamale * Moving on with more news about the prison system, it just gets better and better with the announcement that US Justice Department now seeks to end the use of privatized prisons. Last month is was announced that they would seek and end to them after recent controversy about prisoner treatment, lack of proper help, insufficient guards and a whole slew of other problems that have plagued the system. As expected, companies who have invested in this industry took heavy hits in the stock market due to the sudden nature. You think Ramen Noodles will be enough to bail them out? Pop Culture * I'm hesitated to put this up due to wanting to avoid showering users with my usual depressing forecast, but damnit, I'm not going to leave out this blow to the heart strings. Gene Wilder has been claimed by death storm of 2016. If any of you have watched the classic, Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory, then you know him as an enigma, Willy Wonka himself. Wearing that iconic purple suit with that devious grin as he always seems to have a trick up his sleeve and a plan developing in his reasonably insane head. Sad to see another titan fall, but perhaps he has moved on to a world of pure imagination. * Memes. Harambe. This is one joke that seems to refuse to die. Unlike Harambe himself. In recent news, the Cinncinati Zoo has requested that the memes surrounding the deceased gorilla be put to a stop. With no such luck, as their Twitter was promptly bombarded with memes and images of the ape. So much so that the Zoo just called it quits on the social media platform. Quickly following on the mistake trail, universities attempted to ban the use of the word/meme as it would be seen as a direct attack against black people. This is due to the word having special meaning of "to pull together". Just don't expect the internet to take kindly to this request. Battle of the Month It's that time of the month again- Time to declare a Battle of the Month! For any battle fully written from August 2nd-September 1st, you get to nominate as a battle of the month! Last month the winner was Julius Caesar vs Shaka Zulu by Wassboss.For the record, each user only gets to nominate 5 battles, and they cannot nominate their own battles. The five battles with the most nominations will be put on the poll. The poll will be released at the end of the last week of this month, and the results will be announced on next months' news blog. * * * * * Birthdays *Milen turns 17 on the 29th * * Category:Blog posts